


Plague

by thewalking_undertale (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thewalking_undertale
Summary: The first Chapter is very similar to 2×13 its then a spinoff from there.Magnus begins to question if he can truly pull of loving a mundane and if he's mentally prepared.Meanwhile Sebastian seeks to finish what Valentine started releasing a powerful virus that's only dangerous for down worlders





	Plague

**Author's Note:**

> So after taking a long break from writing I am back baby and now with a ship I love with all my heart.  
> Beware this story is going to be around 20-40 chapters.  
> I will post every week or every two weeks  
> All the love my dears.

In Ragnors dialogue 

-the text like this is magnus

 

 

 

 After the spell to switch bodies Magnus just felt out of place lost, confused, and hurt.

How could Alec not have believed him did he not say enough? Should he have said more? Or should he have said something else?

Being trapped in Valentine's body made him feel things he never thought he'd experience.

Like the feeling of pure and complete agony.

But what hurt him the most was that he didn't believe him.

He only started believing when Valentine had sent that message with Jace captive.

And what hurt him the most was that Alec was going to help with the execution, his execution to be exact.

He didn't notice the couch dip down until Alec spoke.

"Please, tell me how to fix this." Alec said his voice straining and eyes starting to burn as he helplessly looked at the one person he never meant to hurt, Magnus.

For sometime silence was the only thing that filled the room. Clary, if the plan had worked successfully, was back in the institute. Sebastian and Jace both leaving to the institute as quick as Alec waved them of. It was only them two.

Magnus was stuck in his own bubble reliving the pain he was put through again and again. It was something he had tried so endlessly to forget, casting spells and experimenting; it never worked.

"There's nothing you can do." It was low, lower than a whisper almost as a murmur, but in the silence of the room it seemed to echo of the walls. Each word hitting him with as much impact as the last.

Magnus barely had time to register what he said, but he had said it and he knew he had made a mistake. Alec didn't have to say anything to know that he had committed a fault, the ever lasting silence , that had fallen between them again, was a clear indication of it.

Alec didn't respond, instead he slowly but carefully as if not disturb Magnus, who had drifted into his daydream once more, stood up tears running down his face, and he left.

Magnus didn't here the steps on the wooden floor, nor the click of the door behind Alec, or the chocked sob Alec gave as he tearfully looked at Magnus one last time.

But he did notice how the room seemed to be doing twist and turns, and who the darkness seemed to invade his vision, starting from the corners until it completely cornered his vision.

He never wanted to hurt Alec, but right now he wasn't measuring his words he wasn't controlling himself. Right now he was letting himself loose a battle between his mind and sanity.

Pouring himself a glass of what ever he had found in the kitchen and downing it with no remorse. If Ragnor could see him now.

He'd just shake his head and he'd tell him "You always were bad with heart aches. Hell remember Camille and that one in Peru?

-It's not heart ache Ragnor it'll pass shortly

And that's were your wrong my dear friend, like it or not I know you better than you know yourself. I told you once that you would find someone who loved you deep and dearly.

You have found them so please don't let him go, Magnus. You deserve a little happiness in your life after all you've been through."

And just as quick as he appeared he had disappeared, Ragnor had always given the best advice; in both life and death.

Right there and then he realised just how vulnerable he truly was. So many times he had found himself on the verge of a breakdown to be helped by Ragnor, Catarina, or Alexander.

Shakily he opened the Scotch bottle and drank he might not be good at facing his problems but the Scotch was good at helping him forget.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed but he could tell it had been long last he remembered it was night and looking out through the balcony he could see the sun at its highest peek.

He didn't expect a knock on the door especially if it was belonging to a certain Lightwood.

"Hello Alexander." Magnus said putting on an act and accepting the tiny peck offered.

"Hey, Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked, genuine worry stretched across his face his eyes darting across Magnus' eyes searching for any sign of distress.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, not thoroughly convinced with Magnus' short and generic answer.

"I'm fine Alexander, don't worry about me." Magnus repeated with same calm voice as the last time.

"Okay, by the way I need your hair for a DNA test."

"I didn't relize I had any crimes to be cleared of?" Magnus said slightly offended and angered.

"They are the Clave's orders, Magnus. There is nothing I can do."

"And since when have you been so obedient towards the Clave?" Magnus asked daringly. With an underlying message warning Alec to be careful with his words.

"Its not that big of a deal. All I'm asking for is one strand of hair." Alec said slightly irritated. He was only asking for one strand of hair and this would all be over with.

Quickly Magnus plucked a hair wraped it on a tiny piece of paper and handed it over to Alec.

"Thank yo-"

"Get out." Magnus' voice only filled with anger.

"Magnus..." Alec said in a slight beg.

"I think you know were the door is." He said using his magic to open the door.

He waited until he was sure Alec was gone to pour himself another drink.

He didn't expect another knock on his door, neither did he expect being in locked on Valentine's, guess the worlds full of surprise.

He expected almost evyeone at his door, good even that new guy Sebastian, but not Dorothea. By all means he loved her dearly, but they never really meet up.

"I brought you these." She said. Smile on her face as she raised a jar of dragonfly wings.

"Dragonfly wings?" Magnus questioned.

"I thought they'd serve well. You know because of your memory loss last week." She said as if the most obvious thing.

That's when it dawned him. Valentine when switched with him must have summoned Dorothea. It was suddenly making sense of why Valentine was able to use his magic even if just the basics.

"Thank you." He answered not wanting to say anything as to not cause her any commotion or worries.

The following hours were fun they talked about their lives, he told her everything about what had happened with Alec, and  
even better they danced.

But nearing the end of the night Dot tried kissing him, leaving him with a lingering question.

Could he really pull of this relationship, a mortal and an immortal.

 


End file.
